Chapter 1: Maybe A Band?
This will be written in Marley's POV. Plot Marley, an athletic gal. Ally, an artistic Claire, a bubbly fireball. Ashley, a beautiful cheerleader. And Ruka, an acting expert. 5 completey different girls with one thing in common: music. Story It was a normal Tuesday in winter. Nothing new. Just another boring and gross day at high school. I really wish the snow would get bad so we could go home. I would drink hot chocolate and play games on my laptop. Sadly, the snow is probably going to be just normal and we would have to stay in that place where it smells like chalk and curdled milk. "I'll just ditch and go to the football field. Maybe I'll get a snack from the snack cart." I thought. I would rather hang out in the music room, because music is secretly my true passion (and because it has great heating), but it's always locked. "Marley! I need to drive you to school!" My dad shouted from downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and ran to him. "Come on, dad! Can I please get my own car? Ally, Claire, Ashley, and Ruka from school all have Ferraris!" I complained. "Honey, no. Too much money. Come on, get in the car." He said. I stomped to my dad's old Jeep. My dad hopped in and started driving. I turned on the radio and Katy Perry's "Roar" was playing. Before I knew it the song ended and I was at school. I ran as fast I could out of that Geep, without forgetting my backpack or binder. I walked in the school, and signs everywhere said to go to the football field. When I got out there, I saw groups setting up booths. I was surprised we were doing School Clubs week with all of this snow. Ally and the Art Club were setting up paintings for ten dollars each. Ashley and the cheerleaders were selling tie-dyed school shirts for three dollars. Claire and the Comedy Acts Club were doing mini-skits for five dollars. Forever and the Food Club were making mini burgers for ten dollars. I ran up to the Sports Club. "Your late for School Clubs week. Again." One guy said. "Sorry." I replied. We were selling balls and hats. The bell rang. "Remember, after school, we can start selling!" A girl said. I ran off to Math class. No ditching for me today thanks to that Clubs week. The math teacher (Mr. Strikes) is so mean. Midway through the class, Ally was drawing Mr. Striker as a T-Rex, with her feet on the desk. And she was drawing him REALLY good. He walked over to her. "Ally!" he said strictly. "Would you like to be kicked out of the class?!" He pushed Ally's feet off of the desk. "It's my dream." She replied, and put her feet back on the desk. "TOO BAD!" He shouted. 3 hours later, it was finally lunch. Nothing to be happy about. Mystery meat, a rotten fruit cup, and curdled milk. Ashley got the whole school talking about a last-minute opening for the school musical. "At the theater! 1:00 PM!" Another cheerleader shouted. I am not trying out. I don't want anything to do with a musical. "YAY!" Claire shouted from across the room. She was crazy, but she is really nice. At 1:00 PM, I was sitting by the theater door, listening to the acts. "NEXT!" One of the girls shouted. Ruka walked in the door. Her singing was AMAZING. "Sorry" Another girl said. "We don't let WEIRDOS in our musicals." She said, then pushed Ruka out the door. "Their so mean!" I said. "The only nice one is Ashley". Ruka said. Ruka and I suddenly heard someone singing a song. In acapella. It was coming from the Art Room, unlike the Music Room, is always unlocked. I walked in and saw Ally singing and drawing. "Ally?" Ruka whispered. "HUH WHAT?!" Ally shouted. I gave her a "So you like to sing?" smirk. "Yeah, yeah." She said. "I secretly love singing. So what?" She replied. The three of us quicky heard another girl singing. "So many people are singing today!" I said. We all rushed out the door and saw Claire, near the water fountain, singing away. "CLAIRE!" Ally screamed. TBC!